Minutemen
Minutemen were an American punk rock band formed in San Pedro, California in 1980. Composed of guitarist/vocalist D. Boon, bassist/vocalist Mike Watt, and drummer George Hurley, Minutemen recorded four albums and eight EPs before Boon's death in an automobile accident in 1985; after Boon's death, the band broke up. They were noted in the California punk community for a philosophy of "jamming econo"—a sense of thriftiness reflected in their touring and presentation—while their eclectic and experimental attitude was instrumental in pioneering alternative rock and post-hardcore. Links to Peel Peel started playing tracks from the Minutemen in the early 80's, especially songs from the Double Nickels On The Dime album. After the group disbanded after Boon's death, Peel kept interest in Watt's and Hurley's next project, the Firehose (or fIREHOSE as they were stylised), which he played tracks quite often on his shows. Shows Played ; 1983 *22 March 1983: Validation (7" - Paranoid Time) SST *27 March 1983 (BFBS): Validation (7" EP - Paranoid Time) SST *27 March 1983 (BFBS): Definitions (7" EP - Paranoid Time) SST ;1984 *13 February 1984: I Felt Like A Gringo *18 February 1984 (BFBS): I Felt Like A Gringo *29 February 1984: I Felt Like A Gringo ;1985 * 18 March 1985: Anxious Mo-Fo (album - Double Nickels On The Dime) SST *19 March 1985: Political Song For Michael Jackson To Sing (2xLP - Double Nickels On The Dime) SST *24 March 1985 (BFBS): The Glory Of Man (album - . . .Just A Minute Men) Virgin Vinyl *28 April 1985 (BFBS): 'The Red And The Black (7"-Tour-Speil EP)' (Reflex) *Peel 018 (BFBS): 'King Of The Hill (12"-Project Mersh)' (SST) *13 August 1985: Political Song For Michael Jackson To Sing (album - Double Nickels On The Dime) SST *26 August 1985: 'Tour-Spiel (12"-Project: Mersh)' (SST) *02 September 1985 (BFBS): 'King Of The Hill (12"-Project Mersh)' (SST) ;1986 *23 June 1986: Cut (2xLP - Ballot Result) SST *10 July 1986 (BFBS): 'Cut (2xLP-Ballot Result)' (SST) ;1987 *21 January 1987: Little Man With A Gun In His Hand (2xLP - Ballot Result) SST *24 August 1987: Fake Contest (LP - What Makes A Man Start Fires?) SST *04 September 1987 (Radio Bremen): Fake Contest (album - What Makes A Man Start Fires?) SST *09 September 1987: Pure Joy (LP - Post-Mersh, Vol. 1) SST *11 September 1987 (BFBS): 'Fake Contest (CD-Post-Mersh, Vol. 1)' (SST) ;1988 *13 December 1988: Viet Nam (2xLP - Double Nickels On The Dime) SST ;1989 *09 January 1989: Political Song For Michael Jackson To Sing (2xLP - Double Nickels On The Dime) SST *13 January 1989 (BFBS): 'Retreat (2xLP-Double Nickels On The Dime)' (SST) *13 March 1989: OK, Alright (12") Smokin' *13 March 1989: Nature Without Man (album - Double Nickels On The Dime) SST *29 March 1989: O.K. Alright (12") Music Man ;1990 *03 July 1990: Bob Dylan Wrote Propaganda Songs (album - What Makes A Man Start Fires) SST ;2002 *16 April 2002: Political Song For Michael Jackson To Sing (2xLP – Double Nickels On The Dime) SST External Links *Wikipedia *Discogs Category:Artists